Non-invasive measurement of biochemical parameters is influential to the modern healthcare quality. An accurate, efficient, safe measurement is desperately desired by human beings. However, poor alignment of an optical measurement device to an analyte leads to inaccuracy and inconsistency of optical measurement.
Although current technology has paid a lot of effort to perform good alignment, complicated alignment device is not suitable for user compliance and usually the alignment is not consist with the measurement region. Therefore, the present disclosure includes a device and method for optical alignment to increase the accuracy and consistency of the measurement. The person having ordinary skill in the art may appreciate the present disclosure and the examples are described but not limited in the specification without departing from the scope of the disclosure.